


【FF14】機舞

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Summary: 無性別描述，性別是什麼可以吃的嗎？
Relationships: 機工x舞者, 機舞
Kudos: 2





	【FF14】機舞

他們的初次認識是在一個小酒館裡。  
酒館的頭牌是一個舞者。  
豔紅的衣飾與靈巧的舞姿吸引著無數人的目光，唇邊的笑意更是讓人忍不著向酒保點上一杯酒送給他——如果接受了，那就能擁有一夜美妙了。  
當他從舞台上走下來時，卻沒有接受任何一人的酒，而是走向角落中的一人，輕巧地奪去那人手中把玩著的槍械。  
手中的槍被奪走，機工抬起頭看向來人，意外地發現那張濃脂豔抹的臉，又發現那人握槍的生疏姿勢，以及他莫名適合槍械的煙火味兒。  
沒有火藥，但眼神中帶著濃烈的火藥味。

「我們來玩一個遊戲吧。」  
他聽見那紅衣舞者這樣說道。

舞者把彈倉裡的子彈都倒了出來，銀色的子彈滾了滿桌，只有那麼一枚幸運地被白皙指尖給撿了起來，然後回到應在的位置。  
啪。  
彈倉歸位並轉了一圈，保險杠被輕巧地打開了。  
冰冷的槍口對上了描繪著金色花紋的眉眼。  
「如果我沒死成，那就跟你走吧。」

X

「什麼樣子啊你？我跟你走不好嗎？你看離開酒館時那些人的目光有多羨慕啊。」舞者笑著伸指輕戳著面無表情的機工，又被他捏著手腕給移開。  
也不怎在乎對方的冷淡模樣，舞者在機工房內椅子上懶懶地伸展了一下肢體，拔了頭上的飾品，又踢了腳上的鞋子，掩在豔麗妝容下的隨性慵懶傾刻便顯現出來。  
那隨性不像是以色侍人的人該會有的，更像是……  
對上機工始終沉靜無波的眼，舞者吃吃地笑了起來，抬手抹去嘴上鮮紅的口脂，說︰「也怪不得你這樣子，就是因為你看不上我，我才會選中你。」  
選中我？  
似是看懂了機工眼中一瞬間波動中帶出的問句，舞者站了起來，邊脫著身上那叮鈴作響的飾物，邊解釋道︰「我是個舞者，但更像是個冒險者。在酒館跳舞也不過是為了賺點路費而已，可沒有跟誰滾過上床哦。」尾音帶著故意的挑逗，在轉身間更是給機工送去了一個媚眼。  
心思被說破，機工終於垂下眼簾，輕輕地咳了一聲以掩飾臉上的尷尬。  
「那麼你是……？」  
似是對始終沉默著的機工突然張口而感到意外，終於把身上多餘物什都除掉的舞者高高挑起依然描著金的細眉看向對方，半晌又噗嗤一聲笑了出來，捧腹大笑了起來。  
機工木著臉看著這個精緻的人笑得上氣不喘下氣，笑得要扶著桌子才沒跌到地上，笑得什麼優雅漂亮的形象都沒了。  
但卻開朗而動人。  
舞者擦了擦眼角笑出來的淚水，把眼尾飛揚的紅線都給抹糊了，喘均了氣才對機工說︰「我看你一臉精明，卻沒想到是個榆木腦子！」話音落下又是笑個不停。  
他那說話像是在嘲諷著機工，但語氣卻更像取笑著友人的遲鈍。  
「喂，我們來一起冒險吧！」  
機工看著舞者的爽朗笑容以及糊成一團的妝容，指下輕輕摩擦著不離身的槍管，微微點頭，算了應了這個莫名得來的隊友的邀請。  
指腹下的冰冷槍管像是染上了誰的灼熱體溫。

X

接下來便是順利成章的冒險。  
機工不用細說，自是一個老練的冒險者。而舞者看著不靠譜，但戰鬥起來的狠勁卻跟機工不分上下。  
那身姿繫著叮鈴作響的飾品，在起舞間為他自己作伴奏，又在舞步間手持一雙圓刃，穿梭在魔物之間。  
那舞蹈在生與死之間上演，讓人移不開眼睛，而舞者的目標更是以血獻上舞台上的鮮花與掌聲。  
機工覺得自己是個小小的伴奏，又或是更該稱作是一個觀眾。  
在台下欣賞著表演的小小觀眾。  
與演員的距離遙不可及，只能以子彈鞭策著那些魔物，讓它們為舞者送上更為熱烈的掌聲及鮮花。

機工與舞者，一沉默一奔開，卻是就這樣子結伴冒險了一年又一年。  
他們大多時間都是在野外的冒險路途之上，半夜起著營火，舞者隨著他的心情在夜空下起舞，又拉起機工一起跳著，輕輕地取笑著他的僵硬動作。  
而間歇他們會回到人氣沸騰的鎮上或城裡，有時是為了回報任務，有時更是單純想回到舒適的生活裡。這時候舞者便會拉上機工到最熱鬧的酒館裡，然後在眾人的掌聲中跳上一支熱烈奔放的舞蹈，而機工卻是在台下以眷戀的目光悄悄地凝視著這彷彿凝聚著光的身影。  
他的光。  
機工是這樣輕輕地呢喃著，又把這字給抿進嘴裡細細咀嚼再吞嚥下去，無人能夠窺見。  
轉眼間，舞者已然在眾多愛慕間翩然走過，來到機工的桌子，熟練地從他染著火藥味的手上順走槍，倒出子彈，重新裝回彈倉，輕輕滾過一圈，打開保險，然後槍口對上自己的額側。  
他瞇著眼笑著跟機工對視。  
然後在眾人的驚呼聲中，輕輕勾下板機，薄唇間同時輕輕吐出一個音。  
「呯。」

X

那是他最愛的把戲。  
又一次啞火的槍聲後，舞者會大笑著放下槍支，然後在寂靜的酒館中拉起機工給他一個火熱的吻，在染上唇脂的機工耳邊宣佈道——  
「你又嬴了，我只好繼續跟著你了。」

所以這次能不能繼續嬴下去？  
求求你，繼續留在我的身邊吧。

那抹豔色的身姿立在懸崖之上，魔物正朝他步步進逼。  
他這次沒有再跳舞，只任憑狂風扯搖著他的衣衫，叮鈴聲響著像是催命的尖嘯。  
機工的肚子上開了個大洞，他只能奮力地爬動著，想要在魔物之中救下舞者，正如過往一般——  
但他卻在魔物的縫隙之中，看見舞者朝他輕輕地搖了搖頭，一向笑著的臉冷卻了下來，滿臉的冷漠。  
陌生得可怕。  
陌生得機工都看不透舞者到底在想什麼。  
他張口想要喊出一個「不」，但吐出的只有微弱的氣音。  
舞者似乎聽見了那消散在風中的微弱聲音，他朝機工笑了一下，然後從腰間抽出一把小巧的槍。  
——那是機工在前不久送他的，說是看他那麼喜歡自己的槍，就送了一把不常用的給他，小心點用。  
卻沒想到那麼快便會派上用場。  
那槍不大，子彈也只能裝上兩三顆，只能充作裝飾之用，又或是……

——自殺之用。

送他的時候，機工當然沒有想那麼多，甚至最初子彈都沒有裝上，都是後來舞者自己討來的。  
舞者看了一下機工，笑了一下，又抬頭看向湛藍清澈的天空，覺得自己死在這裡也不錯，忍不著又看向機工。  
「笑一下嘛……那麼久都是一張面癱臉。」舞者小聲嘟嚷著，片刻又展開了笑容。  
那笑容像是機工第一次看見他一般的漂亮，又隱隱地透著什麼跟當初截然不同的東西。  
他在叮鈴聲中如同每一次一般抬起了手，槍口對著自己的側額。  
「再見了。」

呯。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20200205  
2300字


End file.
